The Center for Inherited Disease Research (CIDR) is a centralized, NIH-supported facility that provides access to high throughput genotyping and statistical genetics services for qualified scientific investigators who seek to identify genes important to human health and disease. Examples of services provided by this resource include genome wide association studies, genome wide linkage analyses, cancer panel genotyping and fine mapping studies.